Snowmane Estates, Bruma
The Snowmane Estates is a large, walled in settlement in County Bruma to the west of Bruma proper. Constructed in 4E 36 by Hewer Snowmane, this location has served as the primary residence of the first born male since then. The estate itself sits on one hundred acres and is largely self-sufficient, with hired servants maintaining a garden and cattle in exchange for comfortable accommodations in addition to their salary. Exterior The walls themselves are quite imposing, coming in at over forty feet tall and twenty wide on the perimeter, leading some to dub the Estate as the "Snowmane Fortress". Guard towers man sit every five hundred feet down the wall, each bearing the Snowmane shield, a white flag with a blue variant of the Knights of the Nine diamond, going back to Eric Snowmane's days in the Order. inside the walls themselves, there is the manor proper, a large ten bedroom structure where the Snowmane Patriarch lives with his currently family and the house staff; there is a barracks, where fifteen men-at-arms stand ready to protect the family; there is a smaller, though still rather grand, house where the gardeners and exterior workers reside; the Snowmane Crypt; and the rest is dedicated to a large garden, raising cattle, and a sparring field where the men-at-arms help the Snowmane Patriarch to train his heirs, and where everyone can practice their skills. Manor The manor itself is quite large, carrying fifteen rooms dedicated to the family and the housekeepers; a large library to rival many others; an extravagant kitchen and sitting area; the vault room, which stores nearly one million Septims in wealth gathered from the Snowmane family's careful investment in businesses all across the Empire; and the Snowmane family's personal armory, which carries its own smithy who forges the steel worn and carried by the Snowmane patriarch and his guards. Barracks The Barracks houses five bedrooms, a large kitchen supplied with food out of the fields, and a small library, where the guards can relax when they are not on duty. Men-at-arms The use of armed guards, especially enough to rival a small town, has always been viewed as controversial by the residents of Bruma, who view such fortifications with apprehension, but the "Snow Guard", as the locals refer to the warriors as, are only trained to repel bandit sieges, and attacks against the family, who, despite their good intentions with their wealth, are still hated by some for their good fortune. There is, on average, one or two brief "sieges" a decade, typically lasting only a few hours with little to no casualties, as most bandits typically back out when they realize how much more imposing the settlement is than the rumors would lead someone to believe. There has only been one siege that is notable for resulting in loss of life, which happened in 4E 107, resulting in the death of 18 marauders, and five of the guard. Gardens and Cattle Twenty-five of the one hundred acres of the Snowmane Estate is dedicated to the garden alone, which supplies enough vegetables to keep the Snowmane family's needs met and then some, which the Snowmane family gives away weekly to Bruma's chapel to disperse amongst the poorer residents. An additional ten acres is dedicated to fifty head of cattle, who are kept for butchering, and another ten for milking and reproduction. Gardeners' Home The Snowmane family keeps the staff well satisfied in terms of living and pay, offering full time living in a twenty bedroom home lavishly furnished with whatever commodities the servants desire to keep them satisfied and working the large farm. There are forty men on hand to tend the large garden and the cattle. Crypt The Snowmane Patriarchs and their wives, if they are living in the estate, are interred on the premises. Residents of the Estate *Hewer Snowmane (4E 30-4E 99) *Jolf Snowmane (4E 99-4E 114) *Aldberth Snowmane (4E 144-4E 163) *Eric Snowmane II (4E 163-4E 171) *Engar Snowmane (4E 171-4E 197) *Holger Snowmane (4E 190-) Category:Locations